Promise of a lifetime
by SparkingxWhitexAngel
Summary: Set a few years after BMT. What happens when Tayend is asked to go back to Elyne? Can Dannyl's and Tayend's relationship survive? Rated M for future chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! :D COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"_I've been asked to go to Elyne for a few days." Tayend stated bravely. He's going to kill me. We've only being living here for a few years and now I have to go to Elyne for a few months. Will he come with me? Dannyl gaped at the older man, not quite knowing what to say. Will the Guild allow me to go with him? Is he going to ask me to go with him?_

"Okay." Dannyl replied slowly, hoping to evoke more of a response out of the scholar. Tayend glanced up at the younger magician and took a deep breath.

"You can come with me." The rest of the sentence "_if the guild allows it" _hung in the air like a shroud. Dannyl had stepped down as Ambassador and now worked as a Historian for the Guild. He had taken a house outside of the Guild with Tayend in the hope that they could keep their relationship private. The Guild knew about their relationship but as long as they were to keep their relationship out of people's view the Guild turned a blind eye to it all. _Will they allow it? _The younger magician thought. _They should._

"I'll ask." Dannyl replied in the hope that it didn't sound like a promise. The older man walked up to the magician and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm sure they will allow it." He said trying to sound hopeful. The taller man sat down on the sofa and looked at Tayend sadness tainting his eyes. _He's so hopeful and I don't want to disappoint him._

"When do you have to go?" Dannyl asked sadly.

"In a few days and you will be allowed to go. Trust me." Tayend said as confidently as possible but not feeling the confidence he was trying to place into his lover. The magician sighed and stared down at the floor. Tayend felt his heart tear in two at his boyfriend's despair. He knelt down on the floor in front of him and gently stroked Dannyl's cheek. The younger man didn't look up but continued to stare at the floor feeling totally despondent. The scholar moved his hand down towards the magicians chin and used his forefinger to tilt his head upwards.

"It will be alright, I promise." Dannyl nodded slowly and pulled Tayend into his chest.

"I'll go up to the Guild tomorrow." The magician stated hopelessness blatant in the tone of his voice. _They will allow you to come with me sweetheart. _Tayend thought.

"Dannyl?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dannyl stretched and turned over. Tayend was completely conked out._ I'm not even going to bother trying to wake him up. _Dannyl smiled and kissed the scholar on the shoulder. Pushing the covers aside the magician stood up and took a deep breath._ Let's see whether Osen actually allows me to do this. Fat chance. _Exasperated, Dannyl got dressed into his purple robes and glanced back at his lover completely sprawled out on their bed._ He's going to be so disappointed. _

Dannyl walked slowly up to Osen's office, dread filling his heart. _I hope he just gives me a straight answer and doesn't make me answer a load of questions. _Nervous, Dannyl knocked on the Administrator's door.

"Come in." Dannyl gulped and pushed open the door with a tiny bit of magic.

"Administrator Osen." Dannyl said with a low bow.

"Lord Dannyl, how may I help you?" Osen smiled openly. _I wish Lorlen was still the Administrator. I would feel much more comfortable._

"I wish to go to Elyne." He stated simply.

"May I enquire as to why?"

"The Elyne King has asked Tayend to go back for a few weeks or months, I don't actually know how long for and he has asked me to go with him." Osen regarded the younger magician carefully.

"It is a huge risk Dannyl. We know about yours and Tayend's relationship and we have been lenient so far but I don't want you to go to Elyne and feel that you can simply... flaunt your relationship with this young man."

"I understand Administrator and trust me I have no intention of doing any... flaunting."

"Well as long as you don't, I suppose you can accompany Tayend. But be warned if it is heard that you have been putting your relationship on display I will have no choice but to consult with the higher members of the Guild and you could be banished from the Guild and Imardin. Do I make myself clear?"

"Thank you and yes I understand." Dannyl bowed as a sign of gratitude and walked towards the door.

"Thank you Administrator."

"Have fun and remember my warning."

Dannyl almost skipped through the doorway with ecstasy. _I can't believe I am actually allowed to go. Tayend is going to be so happy. _

"What happened?" Tayend asked before the Dannyl had even managed to close the door.

"I'm allowed to go!" The magician beamed with delight. The scholar ran and jumped into the taller man's arms. They both kissed.

"You're going to love it in Elyne Dannyl. We can truly be ourselves."

"What do you mean truly be ourselves?" Dannyl asked suspiciously.

"In Elyne they are much more accepting of lads so we don't have to worry about keeping our relationship behind closed doors." Dannyl froze with fear. _Oh god, he doesn't understand._

"Tayend, we still have to keep our relationship private. No one can know."

"Why not?"

"Osen said that if we were to flaunt our relationship then he would have to talk with members of the Guild as to what my fate would be."

"Your fate?"

"Whether I would be allowed to stay at the Guild and Imardin or banished from both."

"They can't do that!" Tayend exclaimed.

"Yes they can and they will if we don't keep our relationship behind closed doors."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't. Why do we have to show our relationship off anyway can it not just be about the two of us?"

"It is about the two of us and I just went to show to everyone how much I love you."

"Well, you can't Tayend. Isn't it enough that I know how much you love me?"

"No it's not!"

"Tayend you're acting like a spoilt child."

"No I'm not! And you're acting like a coward." Tayend retorted. Dannyl's temper flared up.

"Do you not understand! I am allowed to go but we just have to keep our relationship to ourselves! Why is that not enough for you!"

"I perfectly understand. All you care about is the Guild. You're such a coward that every little move we make you have to dart your eyes about as if someone is going to jump out of the shadows!"

"If I get kicked out of the Guild I lose everything!"

"But you won't lose me!" Tayend yelled. "Or am I not worth it?"

"No you're not!" Dannyl replied. Tayend flinched and sat down on the sofa wounded.

"Tayend?" The magician asked softly. The older man stood up.

"I'm going upstairs." He mumbled.

"Tayend!" Dannyl yelled after him. _What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Why the hell did I say that!. _Dannyl cursed himself mentally, pacing around in his living room. Tayend had locked himself upstairs and hadn't come down for two hours. The magician whacked his head against the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!" He yelled to himself. _We can't just have a normal conversation like adults. All I had to do was lose my temper and now everything has gone wrong! _He continued to pace around the living room not quite knowing what this would do. _I didn't bloody well mean it! I love him but where would we go? No one would want a banished Guild magician anywhere near them. The Guild is my home, why can't he understand that? _Dannyl sighed, trying to bring thoughts into some cohesive piece of material. _Screw it, he may not want to talk to me but I'm going to talk to him._

Dannyl knocked on the door firmly.

"Tayend let me in now!" Dannyl tried to make it sound like a command but it came out more like a desperate plea.

"Why? So you can tell me how much I mean to you? How much you love me? How much I'm not worth it!" Tayend yelled at the door angrily.

"Tayend I'm sorry. I didn't mean. I was just angry." Slowly the door started to move and Dannyl glanced down and saw Tayend staring up at him. The scholar kept his face blank, determined not to show any emotion.

"Can I come in?" The magician asked weakly.

"Whatever." Tayend replied blankly and walked over to the bed and sat down. The taller man walked and stood in front of the door awkwardly.

"Tayend... I love you. And you are worth it but I have family here. Rothen, Sonea and Lorkin. You must understand that?"

"I do. But you could've just put it like that. You didn't have to say it like you did." Tayend replied bluntly.

"I know. I was just angry and frustrated that what I want is to be able to show everyone our relationship and not have to hide. But we do and I've learnt to live with that. I wanted to celebrate the fact that I could go. Yes, I am a coward but it's only because I'm afraid that I will lose everything. Including you." The magician explained. The scholar stood up and walked towards the taller man.

"Listen to me and listen to me carefully. I love you Dannyl. And if you had explained it like that I would've understood but well you kind of hurt me. You mean the world to me and it simply hurt." Tayend stroked Dannyl's cheek. "And one more thing... You will never ever lose me." Tayend kissed Dannyl and put all of his feeling into it. The magician wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and lifted him up. The scholar wrapped his legs around his boyfriends body and kissed him desperate for more.

"Will you... come.. with me... to Elyne?" Tayend asked between each kiss.

"Yes." Dannyl replied breathlessly. Gently, the younger man placed his lover upon their bed and undone the buttons of his shirt. The scholar sat up and helped pull his top off and kissed Dannyl's neck, his hands going straight for his robes. Tayend dropped them onto the floor and pulled his boyfriend's top off over his head and lay back admiring Dannyl's toned chest. The younger man smiled and leant over and kissed his partner. Tracing his body with his hands feeling Tayend's chest rise with every breath. The older man moved his hand towards his lover's trousers and pulled them off.

"Can't wait, can you?" Dannyl murmured against Tayend's lips, his voice husky with arousal. Before he had a chance to reply the magician moved his hand down to the lump in Tayend's trousers and squeezed it gently.

"Dannyl." Tayend moaned and arched his back. The magician smiled and kissed his neck, enjoying the sounds of his lover's shortened breath. Using his magic, Dannyl tore off Tayend's trousers and boxers. The older man arched his back and brushed his groin against the man above him causing Dannyl to pull his hands into fists to stop himself from falling onto Tayend. The scholar skill-fully pulled off his boyfriend's boxers. Tayend's lips parted and Dannyl placed his tongue inside his lover's mouth. The younger magician slowly moved and pushed himself inside Tayend.

The older man gasped and arched his back as pain and pleasure both rolled into one.

"I'll go slowly. I promise." Dannyl spoke throatily, trying to stop himself from yelling out his lover's name.

"Why do you always say that?" Tayend breathlessly asked, rolling his hips to encourage Dannyl to move.

"Tay..end!" Dannyl groaned loudly.

"Move." Tayend murmured erotically against Dannyl's neck. The younger magician obeyed and moved slowly at first but with his boyfriend's encouragement moved faster and faster. They both reached their climax and moaned loudly. The scholar came onto his lover's hips whilst the other, came inside his partner.

Dannyl rolled beside Tayend and pulled him into his chest.

"I love you Tayend, I really do." The magician said love and devotion clear in his voice.

"I know. I love you too. _Lord_ Dannyl." Tayend stated lovingly, smiling into the side of his boyfriend's chest.

"Is that your new pet name for me?" Dannyl asked grinning broadly.

"No. It's my new role play name for you." The scholar replied laughing.

"Tayend!" The magician exclaimed, playfully hitting Tayend on his back.

"What!"

"Never mind." Dannyl replied rolling his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dannyl zipped up up his suitcase and looked at Tayend who had managed to accumulate at least eight suitcases full of clothes and was currently squashing down on another one, in an attempt to close it.

"That's not going to work." Dannyl remarked humorously as the scholar struggled to even close the lid slightly.

"Well, if I was a magician I would be alright wouldn't I?" Tayend remarked annoyed. His boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to take so many clothes." Tayend's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wh-what! Yes I do! There are always many grand parties in Elyne that I have to wear a different outfit for."

"And how grand are these parties, Tayend?" Dannyl asked skeptically.

"The grandest!" The scholar replied waving his arms about ecstatically. His lover eyed him dubiously. _I get the feeling I don't want to find out how __**grand **__these parties are. _He glanced back at the scholar as he pushed his suitcase down the stairs using magic. _He isn't going to give up. _

"Would you like some help with that?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Tayend replied breathlessly.

"Dannyl!" The magician turned his head to see his former mentor and guardian running towards him; with Sonea trailing along behind him carrying Lorkin. Dannyl smiled with his foot still on the carriage. Tayend finished placing his ninth and final suitcase on the carriage and smiled.

"Lord Rothen. Black Magician Sonea." The scholar grinned.

"Tayend of Tremmelin." They both said in unison.

"Come to wish me goodbye?" Dannyl asked grinning, reaching out for Lorkin to give him a cuddle.

"Well we did but it seems the only person you want to say goodbye to is a two year old." Rothen remarked. The taller man handed back the toddler and smiled warmly at the older magician.

"Of course I want to say goodbye to you." He said cheerfully slapping his old mentor gently on the arm and pulling him into a hug. Rothen hugged his former novice back and whispered into his ear:

"I know you love Tayend and that he loves you. I trust him I honestly do but he isn't one to hide who he is. Please be careful." Rothen smiled up at him and walked back. Sonea walked forward and gave Dannyl a hug.

"Good luck."

"Bye-bye." Lorkin put in before Dannyl could say anything. They all laughed and Lorkin smiled cheekily.

"Goodbye." He laughed, kissing the toddler gently on the top of his head. He stepped into the carriage and him and Tayend waved goodbye at the them.

Dannyl sat down on the seat facing Tayend.

"What did Rothen say to you?" Tayend asked curiously.

"Told me to do some research and use my brain and instead of lazing about for the next few months and have fun." Dannyl lied. The scholar regarded him suspiciously but didn't press him any further.

"How long do you think it will take to get to Elyne?" The magician asked trying to loosen the tension that had sprung up in the air.

"A day." The Elyne replied blandly. Dannyl shifted in his seat uncomfortably as then tension pressed him into the back of his seat. _This is going to be a long journey._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Let's stop here for the night." Tayend stated bluntly making sure that there was no room for Dannyl to ask any questions as to why. The magician just simply nodded, exhausted from the simple fact that he was utterly bored and him and Tayend hadn't spoken once. They clambered down and Dannyl magicked over the sleeping bag and the food. The scholar completely ignored him and sat down on the grass.

_Well, this is going well. So much for this trip being a nice holiday for us. _The magician scowled and set down the sleeping bag and cooked the food. They ate in silence.

"I'm going to bed" The scholar said shortly. Dannyl looked at him and felt pained. _He knows I lied and now I'm getting the silent treatment. He's so immature. Why doesn't he just say that he knows that I lied. _Dannyl kicked at the ground irritated. _Because he doesn't want to have an argument. But an argument would be better than this. _

The magician laid down beside his lover.

"Goodnight, Tayend." He was cut short by his boyfriend's snores which he knew to be fake. Rolling his eyes he moved away from the older man beside him and went to sleep.

Dannyl placed the sleeping bag and the food back in the carriage and turned around expecting to see Tayend but instead saw a vast amount of trees and a path. He had already gotten into the carriage. _How long is this going to go on for? _Dannyl thought getting seriously frustrated. _Maybe I should just apologize. No I'm not. He didn't tell me what he meant by **grand**_. He climbed into the carriage carefully deciding against talking to Tayend or apologizing. _Let's see how he likes it. _

The carriage went through the gates of Elyne and Dannyl craned his neck around looking through both windows observing the scene around him. He looked at Tayend out of the corner of his eye and noted that the scholar looked happy but there was a touch of unease in the way he held his shoulders. _No sympathy from me until he talks to me. _

They travelled into Capia and went straight to Tayend's sisters house, Mayrie. _This is going to be a fun encounter. _Dannyl thought sarcastically. Seriously annoyed with Tayend. They stopped at the door to Mayrie's house. _Surely she will come out and greet us. _The magician wondered. Tayend climbed out and entered the house not even glancing at his boyfriend who sat there trying to keep his temper in check

Tayend walked in and look around, spotting a note on the table. Picking it up he read it:

_Tayend, I won't be back for a few days I have something to do. Can't wait to see Dannyl._

_Mayrie_

Tayend breathed a sigh of relief. _At least this means that me and Dannyl have time to sort this all out. Do I want to? He lied to me! _The scholar punched his fist against the wall. _Why lie? I've never lied to him. _He walked back outside and saw Dannyl sorting out the suitcases. The scholar shuffled forwards and started to pick his up. _Now he knows how I felt when he lied to me. _

Dannyl watched his lover's retreating figure as he picked up his two suitcases. _I'm not going to use magic to carry these in because it will teach him a lesson for taking to much. _Dannyl thought maliciously. _Where's Mayrie?_

The magician ducked down to avoid hitting his head on the door frame and noticed a note carelessly left on the floor. Picking it up he read it. _Bastard, why didn't he tell me._

"Tayend!" He called up the stairs. No response. Dannyl felt his temper rear it's ugly head but didn't try to quell it.

"Get down here right now!" Tayend appeared at the top of the stairs.

"If you wanted me so badly you could've stopped being lazy and walked up the stairs." The scholar retorted coldly. Dannyl scowled.

"Why didn't you tell me about Mayrie?" The magician asked annoyed.

"The same reason you didn't tell me the truth in the carriage." Tayend regarded his boyfriend coldly.

"You want to know the truth! Rothen warned me to be careful because _someone _likes to flaunt the fact that he is a lad!" Dannyl almost yelled at the top of his lungs. The scholar stormed down the stairs and stopped at the bottom step so that he was face to face with his lover.

"Yeah and you warned me that if I was to do that you would lose _everything._ I took it on board and I don't plan to! Why couldn't you tell me! I understand why he warned you!"

"I didn't want to have an argument!" Dannyl replied viciously.

"Yet here we are having one because all you can do is lie to me!" Tayend yelled in his partners face.

"I don't always lie to you!" The taller man felt his temper getting closer to boiling point. _I'm going to punch him in a minute._

"Fine you don't. But there was no need to lie to me this time!"

"Well I didn't think that I need to be careful I believed you when you said that you wouldn't wave your 'I'm a lad' flag! That's why I didn't tell you!"

"Liar! You didn't tell me because you thought that I would wave my 'lad' flag!" Tayend retorted sarcastically. Dannyl breathed in deeply and punched him putting as much force behind it as possible. The scholar staggered backwards and sat down blood pouring from his nose. The magician breathed heavily his temper ebbing. _Oh god! I've hurt him. Physically hurt him. _He moved away from the stairs and went into the kitchen. Tayend stared after him.

They ate their dinner in separate rooms and went to bed in separate bedrooms. Tayend poked his nose gently which had turned purple and swollen up. _I should have just told him that I knew that he had lied. And not called him a liar after he had probably told me the truth. Whatever, he clearly doesn't care that much about me otherwise he wouldn't have hit me._

Dannyl stared up at the ceiling feeling totally useless. _Why did I hit him? We're just falling apart. This trip was a bad idea, I should have said no. _He turned onto his side and tried to get some sleep and realised it was futile. _I feel guilty for punching him and lying to him! _The magician got up and walked along the passage to his boyfriend's bedroom and gently pushed open the door. _He's asleep. _Stepping gently forwards he tried to be as quiet as possible. Stopping in front of Tayend he observed his face. _Oh god! His nose is purple and looks an absolute mess!. _Reaching out his hand planning to heal his lover's nose he screamed as a hand grabbed his hand.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Tayend mumbled.

"I was going to sort out your nose." Silence. "I'm sorry for lying to you and punching you." Dannyl said softly stroking Tayend's cheek sending out wisps of magic to heal the scholar's nose. He opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him and grabbed his hand.

"I know and I'm sorry for acting immature." Tayend said his voice full of raw emotion. He kissed the palm of his lover's hands.

"Can I join you?" Dannyl asked tentatively. His lover moved so that was space on the bed and looked at him invitingly. The magician laid down on the bed and pulled his boyfriend into him. They fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Dannyl and Tayend woke up to a knocking on the front door. The magician jumped out of the bed and ran along to the spare bedroom. _Oh god, we are going to get caught. _Dannyl thought has he leant up against the door.

Tayend got up pulled his shirt and boxers on. _Who the hell is at the door? It's seven o'clock! _The scholar ran down the stairs, irritated by how early he had been woken up.

"Who is it?" He called at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who do you think it is, stranger." Tayend froze, his eyes open wide in horror. _Veland! No, no, no...NOOO!_

"What do you want?" The scholar asked, fearfully. At that moment Dannyl appeared at the top of the stairs fully dressed, with a smirk on his face.

"To see you of course!" Veland yelled from outside. The magician looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

"Are you not going to open the door, Tayend?" The taller man asked clearly enjoying Tayend's horror at the whole situation. The scholar turned around and glared at his lover. The magician walked past him and went to the door.

"Dannyl do not open that door!" The older man whispered viciously. The magician ignored him and opened the door. Veland's eyes opened in shock.

"Hello, Lord Dannyl. I came with Tayend because we are going to continue our research whilst he is here." Danny said cheerfully holding out his hand. The man facing him and shook it firmly.

"My name's Veland I'm here to meet Tayend."

"Why don't you come in, he's been looking forward to seeing you. He got so excited when he heard you at the door that he forgot to put his trousers on." Veland walked in and his eyes scanned up and down Tayend's body. The scholar squirmed inside not liking the intense stare coming from Veland.

"I'm just going upstairs, just sit down and Dannyl will make you feel comfortable." He said trying to stop his voice from shaking.

As soon as he was upstairs he slammed the door. _How dare he! He knows that I hate Veland! And I can't deter him by saying that Dannyl's my boyfriend because Dannyl would kill me!_ He kicked the drawer severely annoyed. _Great, just great._

Tayend walked down the stairs and glanced over at Dannyl and Veland who seemed to be laughing about something. _At least I know it won't be about me because Dannyl is to scared that he will give away our relationship. _

"How are you Tayend? Lord Dannyl was just telling me about the research you two are doing."

"I'm fine and yes our research." Tayend replied curtly. He glanced at the magician and made sure that Dannyl knew exactly how much the scholar hated him at that precise moment.

"Well, I really must be going down to my room. I have a lot of work to be getting on with. Hope to see you again Veland." Dannyl said with a smile.

"Do you not need any help Lord Dannyl?" Tayend asked hopefully.

"Oh no, I'm sure I will be alright. Have fun catching up." Dannyl replied barely able to conceal the smile trying to break out.

"Bastard." Tayend swore under his breath.

"How about I go with you to see the Elyne king?" Veland asked, placing his hand gently on the scholar's knee.

"I'm sure I'll be alright." Tayend replied trying to move his leg to shove Veland's hand off of his knee. Veland tightened his grip.

"I can't have you going there on your own. It would be wrong of me." Tayend stopped himself from hitting him.

"Fine." The scholar said curtly.

The Elyne King looked at Tayend.

"I expected you to bring the Kyralian with you, Lord Dannyl."

"Lord Dannyl wished to begin the research and didn't want to come to this meeting in case he would be interrupting something."

"I would like to meet him, I haven't seen him in a few years. Last I heard you two were _very _friendly."

"Oh it's not like that I am merely his assistant. He's my boss really." _He likes being the boss, definitely in the bedroom._ Tayend mentally shook himself. _Don't think about that right now._

"Well, I suppose you're wondering why I asked for you to come back for a few months." _Actually you never said for how long. _Tayend thought. "Well, it's because I wish to hear all about the great battle which happened a few years ago and your sister and Veland both encouraged me to invite you back for a few months." _I am going to kill Veland!_

"I understand, your majesty. Me and Lord Dannyl would love to tell you all about it." The scholar said trying to put and end to the hell that was unfolding around him.

"Thank you, I look forward to seeing Lord Dannyl. Goodbye." The king smiled dismissively. Tayend bowed in assent and walked out.

"How was it?" Veland jumped out at Tayend straight away. The scholar mentally groaned. _Leave me alone! _Veland walked back with Tayend, talking about anything and trying to grab the scholar's hand. They stopped at the entrance to Mayrie's house.

"I had best see if Lord Dannyl needs any help with the research." Tayend said trying to get rid of Veland. Opening the door he stepped inside.

"Lord Dannyl?" The scholar called and looked down at the sofa and spotted a piece of paper.

_**Tayend, I have gone out to get some food. Have fun with Veland.**_

_**Lord Dannyl.**_

_Fuck! _Tayend thought, vehemently.

"Anything the matter?" Veland asked standing directly behind the scholar making him jump. Tayend swung round in surprise and tried to take a step back, alarmed by how close they were standing. His back pressed up against the sofa. Veland placed his hand on Tayend's waist and stepped closer.

"Veland." Tayend said trying to come up with an excuse that might get rid of the man in front of him.

"Yes?" Veland asked seductively stroking the scholar's cheek.

"This is going to far." Tayend said trying his best to find an escape route. Veland ignored him and pressed his lips against the scholars. Tayend's eyes opened up in shock. He placed his hands against Veland's chest and closed his eyes in an effort to push the man off of him. At that exact moment Dannyl walked in. He froze in the doorway taking in the scene before him. From the magician's view it looked as though the two were in a deep intimate kiss with Tayend's hands upon Veland's chest and the other man with one hand on the scholar's cheek and the other on his waist. Both men turned and looked at Dannyl.

"Dannyl, this isn't what it looks like." Tayend tried to explain. Dannyl shook his head.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Dannyl stated bluntly and walked out. Tayend stood their frozen in shock. _I should run after him but that will give everything away._

"Veland, Kyralians are prejudice towards lads, I think it would be best if you left." Tayend said quietly, trying to keep his temper in check.

Dannyl walked through the roads of Capia, not having any location in mind. _I thought he hated Veland! Then they are kissing! Do I really know Tayend? Or is it just the fact that Veland can give Tayend what he wants? An open relationship? _The magician sighed fighting back tears. _I should just go back to Imardin. Tayend clearly doesn't want me any more. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Tayend stepped outside turning his head left to right. Velend had left ten minutes ago and the scholar had spent the time trying to work out where Dannyl would've gone. _Oh, I don't know! He could've gone anywhere. _Stepping back inside he slammed the door behind him. _Does he honestly think that I was kissing Velend! I was trying to get the man off of me! _The scholar sat down with his face in his hands. _What am I going to do? _

Dannyl stood outside Mayrie's house. He had come to the decision that he was going to go back to Kyralia and leave Tayend behind. _It doesn't matter. He has Velend. _Dannyl opened the door with magic and stepped over the threshold, trying desperately not to cry.

"Dannyl." Tayend spoke surprised at how early he had come back. Dannyl ignored him and went straight for the stairs. The scholar intercepted him and grabbed the magicians hand. The taller man shook it off and took a step back.

"I don't want to talk to you." Dannyl murmured, trying to keep the tears back.

"Dannyl, I wasn't kissing him. He kissed me I was trying to push him off." The scholar pleaded trying to make the younger man see sense. The magician looked him straight in the eye, anger and pain tainting his eyes. Tayend felt it pierce his heart. _He doesn't believe me._

"How can I believe you? He can give you what I can't. An open relationship." The taller man said blankly, the tears starting to fall.

"You have to Dannyl. I don't want him, I want you. I don't need an open relationship. I need you." Tayend replied, his eyes welling up with tears as he realized that Dannyl was going to leave.

"Isn't this what we argued you about though? The fact that you want an open relationship?" The magician said, the tears falling down his cheeks unbidden.

"No. We argued because the Guild were being hard on you."

"Same thing! Velend can give you what I can't! I'm leaving." Dannyl stepped past Tayend.

"Me or Elyne?" The scholar asked his voice breaking. Dannyl stared at the floor.

"Both." He murmured walking up the stairs. The scholar collapsed, tears running down his face.

"You can't! You just can't!" He cried. The magician's door shut and Tayend cried into his hands. _I love you Dannyl. I love you._

Dannyl placed the last of his clothes in his suitcase and glanced around the room. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and his whole body was shaking with pain. _I should have known that we were never going to last. It was too good to be true. Me and Tayend. We just weren't meant to be. _Picking his suitcase up he made his way downstairs. He looked at the door and saw Tayend guarding it.

"You're not leaving." Tayend said forcefully.

"What have I got to stay for?"

"Me."

"Oh yes a cheating bastard. Just wait while I go and unpack my bags." Dannyl retorted sarcastically. The scholar winced but didn't budge.

"I wasn't fucking kissing him! Is it not obvious to you how much I hate him and love you?"

"People say that hate and love are the same thing."

"I **don't** love him." Tayend walked up to the magician and placed his head against his chest.

"You have to believe me Dannyl."

"Tell me what happened." The magician said, in resignation. The scholar told him everything.

"Do you believe me now?" Tayend asked pleadingly. Dannyl sat on the stairs staring at the banister. Tayend knelt down and stroked the magician's cheek.

"Dannyl." The scholar begged. He kissed Dannyl and the magician instinctively leant into it.

"No!" He yelled pushing the older man off of him. "I can't do this! All I can see is you kissing Velend!"

"But I didn't kiss him!"

"It doesn't change what I keep seeing!" Dannyl yelled. They were both looking at each other, crying.

"This isn't the end is it?" Tayend asked quietly.

"It is. I'm sorry." The magician murmured crying. "I'm sorry." With that he got up and took his suitcases and went outside.

"Dannyl!" Tayend yelled, tears streaking his cheeks. He pulled himself into a ball and cried.

Dannyl turned his head to look at the house and allowed the tears to fall freely. _I'm sorry, Tayend._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Dannyl got back to Imardin the next day. He had hardly slept, ate nothing and hadn't stopped at all. He stepped inside his house and looked around. It screamed Tayend from every corner. He sighed and laid down on the sofa and fell asleep.

Tayend woke up hugging the pillow close to him. He had spent the night crying and had gotten a few hours sleep. _I've lost him! Because of Velend I've lost him!_ The scholar got up and walked along to Dannyl's room. _Almost as if he was never here._

"Tayend? Dannyl?" A girl's voice yelled from downstairs. _Mayrie. _Tayend jumped and strolled downstairs.

"Dannyl isn't here." He croaked. Mayrie looked at him concerned.

"You look terrible. What's happened?" The scholar told his sister everything and she hugged him.

Dannyl fell off the sofa in fright as someone banged loudly on the door.

"Dannyl, let us in now!" Sonea's voice came from outside. Dannyl stood up and rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble that had grown. He opened the door and looked at Rothen, Lorkin and Sonea who had her arm held up ready to whack the door again.

"What the hell are you doing here! And have you ever heard of hygiene?" Rothen asked, shocked by the younger man's appearance.

"I've left Tayend." He replied, his voice void of emotion. The two magicians gasped and Lorkin looked around worried.

"Why?" Sonea asked.

"Come in." They obeyed and sat down on the sofa. Dannyl gulped and told them everything.

"Dannyl if what you have said is true about Velend then this isn't Tayend's fault." Sonea explained.

"I just can't get the image of them out of my head." Dannyl said sadly.

"You've got to try Dannyl. Can you really live without him?" Sonea asked. Dannyl shook his head.

"You have to go back and you have to do whatever you can to win Tayend back. Otherwise, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Rothen said.

"Oh god, you guys are right." Dannyl jumped up and ran outside.

"Thank you!" He yelled. The three of them waved at the magician's retreating figure.

Mayrie cooked and cleaned up. Trying to soothe her brother as much as possible but not succeeding. Tayend watched his sister not taking anything in.

"I'm going to bed."

Dannyl banged on Mayrie's door.

"Tayend!" The door opened and the magician glanced down to see Mayrie.

"Where's Tayend?"

"Upstairs." Mayrie responded with a smile.

"Did he tell you?" Dannyl asked. Mayrie nodded.

"Don't worry. You're both idiots. Anyway, I'm going round a friend's house for the rest of the night. Have fun." With that she left. Dannyl glanced up the stairs swallowing. _Please Tayend. Please understand how sorry and stupid I am. _

Dannyl knocked on Tayend's bedroom door. He heard a grumbling from inside.

"Go away, Mayrie."

"Tayend, it's me."

Tayend sat up with a shock. _Dannyl. _He got up and ran to the door.

"Dannyl?" The magician kissed the scholar hard, desperate to show how sorry he was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I love you. Forgive me?"

"Yes." The magician kissed the scholar again.

"Dannyl, I love you." They kissed and Dannyl gently pushed Tayend forward pulling the scholar's top off over his head.

"Are we back together?" Tayend asked. The magician nodded. The scholar pulled Dannyl onto the bed and started to undress him. The taller man kept himself on top and pulled Tayend's boxers off. They both breathed heavily, glancing into each other's eyes, naked.

"It's my turn to be on top." Tayend murmured huskily. Placing his right hand on Dannyl's back and his left on his lover's chest, he rolled over placing himself on top of the magician. The scholar kissed his boyfriend and pushed himself inside.

"Tayend!" The magician yelled as the pain washed over him.

"I thought you liked it rough?" Tayend asked smirking.

"Just fuck me!" Dannyl shouted, breathing heavily. The scholar moved and relished in the sounds erupting from his lover.

The scholar squeezed the bed sheets, whilst, the magician squeezed his lovers arms; as they both came.

Tayend pulled Dannyl's head against his chest.

"I love you Dannyl. Don't ever think any differently."

"I love you too. And I never will again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Tayend woke up and could feel his boyfriends relaxed breathing against his back. He rolled over and glanced at Dannyl's sleeping face. _Even more handsome when he's asleep. _The scholar traced the magicians jawline and felt a stirring. _Even after two years he turns me on easily. _The magician placed his hand on his lovers waist and opened his eyes.

"Does someone have morning glory?" Dannyl asked amused.

"Well, _Lord _Dannyl. When I lay next to a very very gorgeous man. Whom I love very very deeply. And who I would very much like to hear moan and watch as he arches his back in pleasure as I thrust into him. Why yes I do get morning glory and _I _get it every morning." Tayend responded formally.

"Well, _Tayend. _How would you like it if I helped you with your morning glory?" The magician asked seductively, running his forefinger around his boyfriend's chest.

"I would like it very very much." The scholar replied huskily. Dannyl smiled and went under the covers. Tayend gasped as his lover ran his tongue along the length of his shaft. The magician smiled broadly and took Tayend in his mouth. Tayend moaned and arched his back.

"Stop." The scholar groaned. Dannyl obliged and appeared out from under the sheets. The scholar kissed the younger man forcefully and got on top of him.

"Tayend! Dannyl!" Mayrie yelled as she entered the house. The scholar and the magician looked at each other, disappointed. Tayend rolled off of Dannyl.

"We'll be down in a second!" The older man yelled.

They ate breakfast in silence, Tayend and Dannyl starving after hardly eating the day before.

"What have you two got planned for the day?" Mayrie asked curiously.

"I was going to go the library and continue with some research." Dannyl replied and looked at Tayend.

"I'll probably join you, I have nothing else to do." Tayend stated shrugging.

"I'll meet you there at 5 this evening then." The girl chirped.

"What are you doing today then?" The scholar asked his sister.

"That, older brother. Is none of your business." With that she stood up and strode out of the house. Tayend and Dannyl sat there and staring at the door completely shocked by the girl's fast exit.

"Wash up and then go to the library?" The scholar suggested. The magician nodded still trying to take in the young woman's erratic behaviour.

They walked to the library together but made sure that their relationship was perceived as nothing more than boss and assistant.

"Lord Dannyl what are we actually researching?" Tayend asked as they neared the library. The magician looked at Tayend.

"Do you know what? I don't actually know." Laughing he tried to think of what they could research. The scholar looked at the taller man, dumbfounded. _What the hell! Why say that he's going to the library when he has no actual objective in mind?_

"I know something of an ancient magic..." Dannyl began. The man beside him looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Well, I don't know what it is and where to begin to be honest. All I know is that it is an ancient magic that has died. No one has managed to figure out exactly what it is. It might be fun to see if I can find any books in the Elyne library that suggests anything about it." Dannyl replied shrugging.

"Do you have any idea as to where to start at all?" Tayend asked slightly annoyed at his boyfriend's stupidity.

"Well...no." Dannyl replied sheepishly. The scholar whacked himself on the head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Dannyl sat in the far corner of the library near the window, leafing through a book. _Where would a suggestion to this magic be? _The magician glanced over the top of the book he was currently looking through and stole a quick look at Tayend, who was scrutinizing his book carefully. _He's really annoyed that I have no idea as to where we should start. _Dannyl smiled to himself and returned to his book.

The scholar stared at the words but wasn't taking anything in. _This is totally useless! We have no idea what this magic is! Where it comes from? When it disappeared?__** Nothing! **_Tayend sighed, exasperated. He glanced up as the door opened slowly and felt his stomach lurch.

Dannyl put his book on his lap and looked at Tayend confused. The scholar turned and mouthed _Velend. _The magician felt a stirring of a loath for the man standing at the doorway of the library. Standing up, the taller man hid himself among the bookshelves. _What the hell is he doing? _The scholar thought.

"Tayend, I think we need to talk about the other day." Velend stated calmly. _Yeah we do. You need to understand that I don't fucking like you! _Tayend kept his face blank.

"Yes we do."

"I understand if it's a shock to you that I like you." _A shock! A shock! The whole of Elyne knows that you like me! You're hardly the winner when it comes to discretion._

"Yes I suppose." Tayend said through gritted teeth. _I am going to kill him! _

"Will you come to a party tonight with me?" Velend asked confidently. The scholar gaped. _How forward can you get?_

"No." Tayend replied shortly, starting to get very annoyed.

"Why, do you have someone else to go with?" Velend asked indignantly.

"Not exactly, but I wish to take Lord Dannyl as it would be nice for him to see what the Elyne parties are like." The scholar could feel himself losing his temper completely.

"I fail to believe that you and Lord Dannyl are nothing more than friends." Velend said suspiciously. _Well good for you! _Tayend thought sarcastically.

Dannyl sat down on the floor. _He knows. Oh god, we are totally screwed. _The magician peered round the corner and could see by the way Tayend had braced his shoulders that he was only just keeping his temper in check. He glanced at Velend and could tell that the man was full of conviction. _Even if we weren't involved he would spread rumours because he wouldn't be able to live with the fact that Tayend had turned him down._

"We aren't Velend." The scholar forced through gritted teeth.

"Any proof?" Velend asked triumphantly. _Shit! What am I going to do? _Tayend racked his brains desperate to come up with something.

"Yes, me and Dannyl are seeing each other." Mayrie walked in confidently and gave Velend a hard look. _Thank god!_ "Now please leave my brother alone and pursue some other poor soul who you dare place your affections on." Mayrie continued coldly. Velend glanced at the two siblings and walked out.

Dannyl got up and walked into the centre of the library to join them.

"Thank you Mayrie. Please can you tell me, though, how is anyone going to believe that we are going out?" The magician asked.

"Easy. We're going to the party together tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Tayend sat down stairs waiting for Dannyl and Mayrie. _What is taking them so long? _Tayend scuffed his shoe on the floor, nervous. _What is going to happen at this party? This whole idea has only saved Dannyl not me. _The scholar looked up as footsteps descended the stairs. He took in a deep breath at the sight of his lover. _How the hell am I supposed to keep my hands and eyes off of him when he looks like that! _The magician stood nervously on the stairs. He was wearing a purple suit and a white top with a plain black tie. The scholar could hardly breath, the clothes had complimented Dannyl's eyes and hair brilliantly.

"Mayrie picked them out." Dannyl explained. His boyfriend just nodded, his eyes fixed upon him.

"Doesn't he look wonderful!" Mayrie asked clapping her hands together.

"Yeah he does." Tayend replied breathlessly. Dannyl looked at Tayend and felt his heart pound in his chest. _Only Tayend could get away with a bright yellow suit. _Dannyl thought amused. The magician walked up to his lover.

"You look amazing." The taller man complimented his boyfriend.

"Thank you." He responded smiling. He moved his mouth close to Dannyl's ear. "Nothing compares to how handsome you look. You had best be careful that I don't spring on you. It's going to be hard work keeping my hands off of you." He kissed Dannyl gently. "Just a little taster of what will happen after the party." Tayend winked at his lover and walked to the door. Dannyl cursed. _I am so glad that these trousers aren't tight._

They walked into the hall with Dannyl and Mayrie leading the way, their arms linked and Tayend walking behind them. _I feel so uncomfortable holding onto Mayrie's hand. Not like when I hold Tayend's hand. His moulds with mine and it feels right. This feels wrong. _He drew in a deep breath and kept walking. The magician took in the sight before him. There were great big chandeliers and masses of food and drink.

"I'll just be going over here." Tayend whispered to them and disappeared off to a small cluster of men. Mayrie smiled up at Dannyl.

"It will be alright I promise." The magician could only smile to nervous to respond. Dannyl felt his eyes lock with someone else's. _Velend. _His eyes narrowed and he forced himself to keep calm as the man walked towards them.

"Velend." Dannyl said curtly. The man smiled back at him.

"Where is your assistant?" Velend asked looking around.

"Somewhere around here. He disappeared as we entered." Mayrie put in, annoyed at the fact that Velend had acted as if she wasn't there. He looked at her coldly.

"Tell him I'm looking for him, will you?" Velend asked. Dannyl felt hatred wash over him and squashed down the urge to throw the man halfway across the room.

"Fine." Mayrie replied coldly and pulled Dannyl away.

Tayend poured himself a glass of wine and glanced around. _Relax Velend won't be able to find you. _The scholar jumped as someone grabbed him around the waist.

"Hello." Velend whispered into Tayend's ear. "Might I say that you look absolutely fabulous." He moved closer to Tayend's ear. "They'd look even better on my floor." The scholar jumped to the side, desperate to get away.

"Velend leave me alone." Tayend whispered furiously.

"You don't have to play hard to get." Tayend groaned.

"I'm not playing hard to get. I don't like you Velend." The man pouted and Tayend bunched his hands into fists. He looked behind him and saw Dannyl and Mayrie watching. _Help me. _He mouthed. Dannyl looked at him apologetically. _Of course what can he do? If he does anything the guild will find out! _

"I know you like me Tayend." The scholar felt his temper starting to get the better of him.

"No I don't!" Tayend shouted and raised his fist ready to punch Velend but someone stopped him. Glancing down he saw Mayrie who was holding onto his fist and glaring at Velend.

"Leave my brother alone. **Now**!" Mayrie yelled angrily. Dannyl appeared at Tayend's side.

"Let's go." He muttered. All three of them walked out.

"I'm going to bed." Mayrie announced as they entered the house. As soon as they heard the door shut Tayend rounded on Dannyl.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled at the magician. Dannyl's mouth opened in shock.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" He asked.

"Why didn't you help me!" The scholar asked furious.

"How was I supposed to?" Dannyl asked confused and starting to feel angry.

"I don't know! You could've said something!" Tayend yelled frustrated.

"He's already suspicious as it is! I wasn't about to give him any other reason to think that we're together!"

"Why not! The Guild know we're together, we wouldn't be flaunting our relationship if you just came over and came up with a reason for me to get away from him!"

"Velend would spread rumours and then I would be called back and everything would go to shit!" Dannyl shouted angrily.

"He'll probably spread rumours anyway!"

"All the more reason to make sure that our relationship is not apparent to the rest of Elyne!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Tayend breathed deeply, allowing his temper to disappear. He walked into the kitchen and left Dannyl standing in the living room. _I'll leave him to calm down. _Dannyl thought.

Tayend filled up a glass with water and placed his left hand on the counter, breathing deeply. _It's not Dannyl's fault, it just angers me that Velend won't leave me alone and me and Dannyl have to keep our relationship a secret. _He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Tayend?" Dannyl asked from the entrance to the kitchen. He turned and looked at his lover. _I wish he would take his clothes off, they are very distracting. _Tayend thought.

"I'm alright. Sorry." The scholar apologized. The magician shook his head and walked towards his boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it. You have every reason to be angry." He explained as he stroked Tayend's cheek. The scholar kissed Dannyl on the lips and moved his lips down to the magicians neck.

"How about we get you out of these clothes?" He asked suggestively kissing his lovers neck. The magician wrapped his arms around the scholar.

"Is that what you've been waiting to do all evening Tayend?" He asked smiling.

"I'd be lying if I said no." He responded and grabbed Dannyl's arse. The magician pulled off his boyfriends overcoat and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next few weeks passed harmoniously. There had been no arguments and no parties. They hadn't gotten anywhere with the research either and Tayend was starting to get annoyed with Dannyl. It had mostly kept calm because Velend hadn't appeared on the scene since the scuffle at the party.

…...

Tayend glanced over at Dannyl who was sitting opposite to him, deep in a book.

"Found something?" The scholar asked hopefully.

"No." The magician replied, disappointed. He sighed and looked at Tayend. "I don't think I'll ever find anything." He continued despondently. His boyfriend looked at him sympathetically. He got up ready to give Dannyl a hug but the door opened before he could even get out of his chair.

"The King would like for you two to accompany him at dinner. He is having a small gathering and wishes you to be there at 7 on the dot." The servant stated blandly.

"Thank you" They replied in unison. The servant looked at them confused and left.

"Do you think he suspects something?" The magician asked.

"No. I think it was just the fact that we both said thank you at the same time." Dannyl didn't look convinced.

"What's the time?" The taller man asked.

"4, we had best go and get ready."

…...

Dannyl looked around the table uncomfortably. _A small gathering, there is only five of us. Not really a gathering. What was the king thinking when he invited Velend? _He glanced over at Tayend who was keeping his gaze fixed on his plate. _The tension is horrible. _

Velend was taking every chance he could to look at Tayend. He was determined to corner Tayend when he was far away from Dannyl and Mayrie.

Mayrie spent the whole time glaring at Velend. _I hate him, can't he just leave my brother alone? _She looked at the king. _He's totally unaffected by then tension around him._

Tayend focussed on his plate. Determined not to look at Dannyl or Velend. _I don't want to give him the wrong idea at all._ He poked his plate with his fork and could hear the king droning on about something. _Two perfect weeks and now this! What the hell have I done wrong to deserve this? _

"How long have you two being going out for?" The king asked Mayrie and Dannyl. They both shot their eyes up and looked at each other.

"Yes, I was wondering that myself." Velend put in, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Umm... for about three weeks." Dannyl replied nervously. Mayrie nodded in confirmation.

"So about the time you two arrived her. You two certainly bonded very quickly." Velend said glancing between the magician and the girl.

"Well, that's love for you. Can happen in the blink of an eye." The king stated wisely. Dannyl breathed a sigh of relief. _The sooner we get out of here the better._

Tayend was shaking with fury. _The fucking bastard is hoping to catch us out. He can't live with the fact that I might have turned him down just for the simple fact that I don't like him! _

"Is Dannyl a good boss?" The king asked the scholar. Tayend jumped.

"Sorry your majesty?"

"Is Dannyl a good boss?" The king asked again patiently.

"Yes he is. He makes sure that I understand what I am looking for, with no doubt in my mind at all what the outcome is to be." Tayend replied professionally. _What a bloody lie! We've spent three weeks trying to find something and there has been no breakout at all._

And is Tayend a good assistant, Lord Dannyl?" The king directed his question.

"Please just call me Dannyl. And yes he is. He doesn't grumble and he just gets on with it. He is very loyal and hard working as well." The magician responded copying Tayend. _Two can play at this game. If he's going to lie so am I._

Velend looked at the two sceptically. _They are definitely more than friends._

"So Dannyl, I hear that Kyralia is very prejudice towards lads?" Velend asked trying to keep triumph out of his voice.

"Yes they are."

"So if you are a lad what would happen to you specifically?" Velend continued smiling. _Fucking bastard! _Tayend yelled mentally. Clenching his fists he forced himself to be still.

"To me. Well I would lose my Ambassadorial position and would be forced to leave the Guild and Kyralia." Dannyl responded trying to keep his temper in check. _He's trying to bloody well corner me! _

"So you have to be careful that you don't get mistaken for a lad?" Velend pried, barely concealing his excitement.

"What are you trying to imply Velend?" The magician asked suspiciously.

"Nothing at all." He replied airily. "I just feel that yours and Mayrie's relationship is a complete sham to cover up for you and Tayend." _I've had enough! _Tayend jumped up off of his seat and glared at Velend.

"I am _not _going out with Dannyl. _He _is going _out _with my _sister!"_ Tayend yelled furiously at Velend.

"Everyone calm down." The king tried to get Tayend to sit down but it didn't work.

"I fail to believe that as soon as Dannyl got here he was able to build a relationship with your sister so quickly! And we all know about the rumours." Velend said calmly, smiling to himself.

Dannyl looked at Velend. _He knows about the rumours that circulated about me when I was a novice. _

"What rumours?" Tayend asked through gritted teeth.

"Surely you know about Dannyl and the novice. It was all of about ten to thirteen years ago." Velend smugly replied.

"And you would be an idiot to listen to rumours Velend." Mayrie stated coldly. _I hate him so damn much! _

"That rumour was put around by another novice who was jealous of the fact that I had turned him down and was paying more attention to a female novice." Dannyl glared at Velend. "Much like yourself." He smirked. _I can be just as much of a bastard as you can._

"So the rumours about you and Tayend living together and fucking each other every night aren't true?"

"No!" The magician shouted at the top of his voice. The king tried again to put an end to the argument but failed as Tayend took a swing at Velend's face and got him straight in the mouth.

"That is it!" The king yelled standing up. "Velend go home. You should be ashamed of yourself. If I hear that you approach these three _ever _again, you will have to answer to me." The king said furiously. Velend got up and walked out.

"I am so very very sorry." The king apologized.

"Don't worry, your majesty. It isn't your fault." Dannyl cut in. The king nodded.

"We should be going." Tayend said quietly. The king nodded again.

"Good bye." The three of them walked out silently. Too angry to talk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

All three of them stormed inside the house. Mayrie went straight upstairs without saying goodnight or anything. Dannyl headed for the living room whilst Tayend headed for the kitchen.

The scholar grabbed the biggest bottle of wine he could find and yanked off the cork. Tipping his head back he drank as much as he could. He sank to the floor and lent his back against a cupboard and took another swig of wine. _This trip is going to totally ruin me and Dannyl. _He stared up at the ceiling feeling totally hopeless.

"Tayend, I think you should put the wine down." Dannyl said quietly. The scholar looked at him and smiled without any humour.

"Why?"

"Getting drunk won't do any good at all." The magician replied sitting next to him.

"Always have to be the goody-two shoes don't you?" Tayend said maliciously. The man next to him, looked at him, shocked and hurt.

"I was only trying to help." He mumbled. The scholar looked at his boyfriend and wrapped his right hand around the magicians left.

"I'm sorry." Tayend whispered. He glanced at the magician, who wasn't looking at anywhere in particular. "Dannyl, I'm sorry." He said slightly louder.

"I know Tay. I'm just worried." The scholar moved closer to him and pulled Dannyl's head into his chest and started smoothing his hair gently.

"Don't worry about me. Velend's not allowed near us any more. So we'll be alright." Tayend responded kissing the top of his boyfriends head. "And it's been a long time since you called me Tay." He continued chuckling.

"I like Tay better. It's short and sweet just like you."

"I do hope you're talking about my height _Lord _Dannyl and not something else."

"Well, you are short in _many _ways." Dannyl said laughing. The scholar playfully hit him and moved himself so that he was on the magicians lap.

"You don't complain when I'm inside you." The magician wrapped his hands around his lovers thighs and kissed him.

"It's not what you have it's how you use it." The taller man remarked against the Elyne's lips.

"And I use it just brilliantly." Tayend said grinning.

"Very modest aren't you?" Dannyl asked with sarcasm, kissing the scholar's neck.

"I am _always _modest." The magician pushed his boyfriend onto the floor and got on top of him.

"Like hell are you modest!" Before Tayend could reply the man above him kissed him forcefully. The scholar responded wrapping his arms around the magician. Dannyl drew back breathing heavily. The man below him smiled and started to unbutton the magicians top. The younger man didn't stop him. The magician helped pull his top off and tore Tayend's top in two. The scholar opened his mouth to protest about his top being ruined but Dannyl kissed him before anything could be said. Tayend yanked the magicians trousers done roughly. _Rip my top, I'll ruin your trousers! _Dannyl grunted impatiently and used his magic to pull off the rest of his clothes and the scholar's.

"And I'm supposed to be the horny one in this relationship." The older man remarked amused. The magician grabbed the scholars cock in response.

"Jesus Christ Dannyl!" He gasped arching his back. Dannyl smiled and started to move his hand up and down. Tayend moaned and the magician kissed him again. The magician moved slowly and pushed himself into Tayend. The scholar dug his fingers into his lovers arm.

"Da-Dannyl!"

"Shh" The magician murmured against his boyfriends lips thrusting gently into him. Tayend rolled his hips along with Dannyl's thrusting, both filling the room with their moans.

"Dannyl, I love you!" Tayend moaned out as he came. Dannyl bit Tayend's neck as he came at the same time. The magician rolled off of his lover and onto the floor. He jumped up as his back hit the cold tiles. The scholar laughed and pulled his boyfriend back down.

"Everything will be alright now, Dannyl. I promise." Tayend said gently as he gazed into his lover's eyes. Dannyl kissed the man facing him gently.

"I know." He replied and they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Oh my god!" The sound of a woman screaming woke both Dannyl and Tayend. They both looked at the doorway to the kitchen and saw Mayrie covering her eyes with her hands. Both of them quickly picked up their clothes and placed them against their groin, in an effort to hide themselves. Keeping one hand over her eyes, she pointed at them with the other.

"Just stay there." She stammered as she walked out. They both looked at each other, glowing crimson. They ran upstairs and got dressed.

…...

Tayend and Dannyl spent the morning trying to apologize to Mayrie but she kept pushing them off and finally went out.

"One day we'll laugh about it." Tayend said weakly to Dannyl as they sat in the living room, relaxing. The magician looked at his boyfriend incredulously.

"Yeah when we're all dead and there isn't anything else to laugh about!" Tayend stood up. The younger man looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just going to go and find Mayrie. _Try _and apologize."

"We've tried that a hundred times and she's shut us up every _time._"

"Yeah but that's only because you're here. If I was to talk to her alone she would be kicking and screaming at me." Tayend explained. The magician sighed.

"Well, you had best go and find her then." The scholar gave him a swift kiss and walked out.

…...

Tayend walked down the street slowly, not quite knowing where he was going. _Where does she go? Recently she always seems to have somewhere to go. Some place which she can't tell me about. _The scholar glanced down an alleyway and swore that he saw something in the shadows. Cautiously he moved slowly trying to discern as to where the shadow came from.

"_It's never a good idea to go into an alleyway on your own." _He heard Dannyl's voice tell him in his head. _I'm a grown man and this is Elyne I can look after myself. _The alleyway turned into an intersection of alleyways. He glanced down every one and saw nothing. Shrugging he chose the left one. He studied the walls and the space ahead of him. _I swore I saw someone. _

"Hello Tayend." Before he could turn around or work out who the voice belonged to something whacked him against his head. He fell to the floor concussed and looked behind him. _Velend, what the hell! _The man raised the pipe again and brought it down upon the scholar's head. Tayend looked at him one last time before he lost consciousness.

…...

Dannyl glanced up from his seat expecting to see Tayend coming through the door but instead saw Mayrie.

"Where's Tayend?" The magician asked her. Mayrie looked at him confused.

"Why should I know?"

"He went looking for you."

"When?"

"About two to three hours ago." A crease of worry appeared on her forehead.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. He's a grown man and knows these streets well." Dannyl said trying to install confidence into her. She nodded and walked into the kitchen. _Where is he? _The magician looked at the door feeling slightly worried. _He's a grown man and can look after himself. But why do I still have this feeling that he's in danger?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**This is a clear warning. If you find or don't like rape then do not read this chapter! If you also do not like violence or find anything of the sort offensive do not read this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

…**...**

Tayend woke slowly feeling ill and certain that he was going to be sick. He glanced around, only seeing black. He gradually became aware of a thumping in his head and a warm trickle of liquid running down both his wrists. He yanked his arms and swore as he realized that he was chained to the wall and the chains were cutting into his wrists. _Where the hell am I? How did I get here?_ He moved his legs and tried to stand up. He fell to the floor as nausea washed over him. He lay down sweating and panting. _I will not be sick, I will not be sick. _

…...

_10pm_

Dannyl paced around Mayrie's living room, starting to get very worried. _Where is he? He should have been back by now._ Mayrie came down the stairs her hair damp from having a shower.

"Is he still not back?" She asked. The magician shook his head. She sat down in front of Dannyl and looked at him.

"He should have been back by now." She said anxiously.

"I know." He stated just as worried. _He can look after himself. He's probably just talking to an old friend. Probably been drinking too much and has had to stay at a friend's. _He walked towards the woman in front of him and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If he's not back by tomorrow morning I'll go looking for him. Besides I expect he's round a friend's house and he's gotten too drunk for his own good." The magician said smiling warmly. She nodded slowly.

"I'm going to bed. He'll turn up soon enough." The man said as he walked up the stairs.

Dannyl smoothed Tayend's side of the bed. _I keep telling myself that he's alright but I have this feeling that something is seriously wrong. I feel that Tayend is in serious danger. _He looked out of the window and took a deep breath.

"If he isn't back by tomorrow I will go looking for him." He whispered trying to fill the room with some noise.

…...

Tayend knew he had fallen asleep for he woke with a slightly clearer head. _I need to get out of here. _He glanced up as a door opened and light flooded into the room. _Velend. _Tayend studied the man before him carefully. _Why is he only wearing a pair of trousers? _The scholar felt dread flow through him.

"Hello, Tayend." Velend said wickedly. He tried to push himself further away but found nothing but a wall, as the man came closer to him.

"What do you want Velend?" Tayend asked trying to sound brave.

"You." He replied simply. The scholar felt anger wash over him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Velend? I don't like you!" He yelled, trying to push away the headache that was starting to form.

"Doesn't stop me from having you does it?" Velend smirked at the man on the floor before him. Velend stopped in front of Tayend and sat down. He stroked the scholars cheek and Tayend moved his head away in disgust. The man raised his arm and punched Tayend straight in the stomach. Coughing the scholar looked at the man coldly. He took another swing and got the scholar straight in the ribs. Tayend doubled over slightly in agony. _He's broken my ribs! What the hell is wrong with him? _Velend stood up and pulled his leg back. Kicking as hard as possible he got the scholar straight in the groin. Tayend cried out in pain and glared at Velend, hatred evident in every last muscle of Tayend's body. Velend undone his belt and removed his trousers. He knelt over the man on the floor and kissed him on the lips. The scholars eyes opened up in disgust. He felt Velend's hands go for his trousers and tried to move. He gasped in agony as a pain shot from his ribs all the way through his body. Velend had his right hand firmly on the scholars ribs and was inflicting as much pain as possible.

"I may not be able to have you willingly. But I will have you." The man whispered viciously. He ripped Tayend's trousers off and squeezed the scholars cock hard, causing him to cry out as the pain doubled. Velend smirked and bit Tayend's neck hard. Velend took no care with the scholar's boxers and just ripped them in two. _Dannyl, I need you! Help me! _The man above him positioned himself carefully and pushed himself into Tayend roughly. The scholar arched his back in absolute agony. Velend fucked the man below him as hard as possible, sadistically enjoying the cries of pain emitted from Tayend. As Velend came inside Tayend, the scholar shook violently and threw up. Velend stood up and admired the sight before him. Tayend lay in a pool of his own sweat and blood, breathing heavily.

"Sleep Tayend. For this is not the end." He stated, smirking evilly. He pulled his trousers and boxers back on and walked out. The scholar lay on the floor shaking. _Dannyl! Please! Help me! _Tayend fell asleep crying.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS VIOLENCE AND REFERENCE TO RAPE IN IT. IF YOU FIND EITHER OR BOTH OFFENSIVE ETC. PLEASE DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

…**...**

_7am_

Dannyl paced around in the bedroom. _When should I go looking for him? _He breathed out and lent up against the wall. _Every last particle of my body knows that something is wrong. _He pushed up off of the wall and went downstairs. _I'll have breakfast and then go looking for him. _

"Mayrie?" He called out on the landing. _Still upstairs asleep. Might be a good thing. What will she do when she finds out that he still hasn't returned. _

…**...**

Tayend awoke with no sense of time and knew that he wasn't dead for his whole body felt as if he were on fire. He curled up, with his arms outstretched behind him, chained to the wall. _Dannyl... Please help me! _He glanced up as the door opened and closed his eyes. _Not again. Leave me alone please._

"What's the matter? Not scared of me are you?" Velend asked, his lips curved in an evil smile. The scholar pulled his eyes close tighter. Velend walked towards him and stroked his back. Tayend shuddered.

"You don't need to be afraid of me." He whispered.

"Go to hell Velend." The scholar croaked. Velend raised his arm and whipped something against Tayend's back. The scholar cried out and glanced behind him. Velend was only in his trousers again and was holding a lash in his hand.

"I think you need to learn some manners." Velend brought the whip down again and felt immediate satisfaction as the man on the floor arched his back in agony. "Didn't Dannyl ever teach you any?" He raised the lash again and whipped it against Tayend's back. The scholars back cut open and started to bleed where the lash had hit. "Did he not teach you any as he fucked you?" He whipped the scholar again, enjoying every last minute as every cut opened up and started to bleed. "Or did you fuck him instead?" He brought the lash down as hard as possible causing the scholar to cry.

"Stop!" He pleaded. Velend smiled and whipped him again. Getting pleasure from hearing him beg.

"Keep begging if you want. It only encourages me." He continued whipping Tayend for the next ten minutes as the man cried out at every strike that contact with his back.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson." Bending down he undone his trousers and inserted himself into the scholar. Tayend cried loudly as the friction caused him immense pain. He was still damaged from the night before when Velend had raped him. He pulled on his chains as the man above him drove into him violently. _Dannyl I need you! Please help me. _The scholar slipped into unconsciousness still begging for his boyfriend to help him.

…**...**

Dannyl walked along the streets of Capia, desperate to find Tayend. _I have to find him. I __**know**__ he's in danger. _Pushing his magic outward he swivelled his head in a circle trying to see if it would connect with his boyfriend in anyway, he sensed something coming from the alleyway up the road. He ran as fast as possible and turned down it. Sending out a globe of light he scanned the floor as he walked. He stopped as he came to an intersection of alleyways. He sent the light out to the left one first and spotted blood on the floor. He picked up his pace and ran over to it. He cast his magic out trying to see if it was Tayend's. He felt fear and dread flow together as it was confirmed that it was indeed his lover's blood. _Where are you Tayend? _Glancing up the alleyway, he noticed that there was a trail of blood. _I'll have to follow it. It's the only lead I've got. Please be alright Tayend. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dannyl ran down the steps of the tunnel sending a globe of light ahead of him. _I know Tayend's down here. _

"Tayend?" He called out.

Tayend moved his head at the sound of his name. _Dannyl? I really have gone insane. _Closing his eyes he tried to go back to sleep. Not daring to believe that his boyfriend had been able to find him. He had suffered enough torture, he didn't want to now be tortured by his own mind.

Dannyl threw his ball of light further ahead.

"Tayend!" He called out louder. _Oh god, please let him be alright. _He came to the bottom of the stairs and pushed his magic forward to open the door. _It's so flimsy I didn't need to use magic to open it. _He gasped at the sight before. _Oh god, Tayend! _The magician looked at his lover in dismay. Tayend was chained to the wall, with his back to Dannyl, which was covered with crusted blood from the cuts that marked his back. He was covered in sweat and blood, and lay naked shivering. The magician ran towards his lover and touched him gently.

"Tayend?" He whispered tears in his eyes.

"Dannyl." Tayend croaked crying in relief. The magician unlocked the chains, pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around the scholar. Picking him up he ran back up the stairs determined to get Tayend home and to safety.

…**...**

Dannyl placed his boyfriend gently on the sofa.

As soon as Dannyl had gotten Tayend out of the prison, the scholar had fallen straight to sleep. The magician had taken the back streets and had used magic to get them both back home safely without been seen.

The magician placed his hand on the scholars forehead and sent his magic forward to heal him. He stopped when he got to Tayend's rectum. _Who the hell done this to you? _He was tempted to use his magic to read the scholars mind but knew it was an invasion of privacy. _I'll let him tell me in his own time. _Healing Tayend completely he went into the kitchen to cook them dinner.

_Where's Mayrie? _Leaving the kettle to boil he went into the living room. _I should have gone looking for you as soon as you didn't return. I'm sorry. _He thought as he glanced at Tayend. He looked at the coffee table and saw a note.

_**A friend's invited me round their house. I've gone because there is no use **_

_**walking around worrying about Tayend. I might just as well**_

_**go out and get my mind off it.**_

_**Please contact me as soon as you find him.**_

_**Mayrie.**_

_I know that she will be angry at me for not telling her straight away but I don't know what sort of mental state Tayend is in. _He sighed angrily. _I will find out who has done this to him._

…**...**

_9pm_

Tayend awoke startled. Everything came flooding back to him. The hours of torture he had had to endure, Dannyl rescuing him. _I only have a cloak covering me. _He looked up and saw Dannyl on the sofa opposite him looking at him worriedly. _I need to get dressed. _He pulled the cloak around him tighter and jumped up off of the sofa, without saying a word. He ran upstairs and into his bedroom.

Closing the door firmly behind him he went straight to his wardrobe and pulled out a plain pair of black trousers and a plain white top. _Oh god, I don't want Dannyl to see me naked. It just reminds me of Velend. _Quickly getting dressed he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He glanced up as there was a knocking on his bedroom door.

"Tayend, there's some food downstairs." Dannyl called from outside. The scholar breathed deeply and didn't respond.

"Can I come in?" The scholar felt fear stab his heart. _What do I tell him? He must already know that I was raped because he's healed me completely. _

"Yes." Tayend said, swallowing. Dannyl walked in and smiled at the older man. He smiled weakly in response. The magician reached out his hand to stroke the scholar's cheek but the older man flinched before he could touch him.

"Who done this to you?" Dannyl whispered sadly. The scholar turned his head, to avoid looking at the man before him.

"Tayend?"

"Velend." He muttered. The magician gasped.

"What did he do to you exactly?" He asked through gritted teeth. Tayend jumped up and glared at his boyfriend.

"What the hell do you think!" He glared angrily at the man before him. "He punched, kicked, whipped and raped me!" He yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Are you happy now!"

Dannyl shook with anger.

"Is that why you can't bring yourself to let me touch you? Because it reminds you of what Velend's done to you?" The magician asked, shakily. Tayend nodded slowly, crying.

"I'm sorry Dannyl. Please leave me alone." He begged, the tears never ending.

"Tayend." The magician stretched his hand out. The scholar stepped back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. The younger man bowed his head in sadness and walked out.

_I'm sorry Dannyl, I'm so sorry. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dannyl stretched out on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _I should have gone looking for him earlier. Then he wouldn't have had to endure what he did. _Sighing angrily, he turned onto his side. _He won't let me touch him. Will he ever let me touch him? _Wiping away the tears that threatened to break, he tried to think of what he could do. _I need him. I need him to understand that I love him and that I won't ever treat him like that. But how? _Jumping off of his bed, he paced around his bedroom. _We need to leave Elyne and get back to Imardin, that way he'll be far away from Velend._

…**...**

Tayend sat down on the floor, leaning his back up against his bed. _What am I going to do? I can't bear for Dannyl to touch me. It's too much and too soon. _His eyes filled with angry tears and he punched the floor gently. _What are we going to do? How long will it be until I can let him touch me willingly? _Tayend glared up at the ceiling. _I need to be reminded of what it's like to be touched lovingly. Can I bring myself to let Dannyl touch me again? _Climbing onto the bed he pulled the covers around him tightly and laid down. _Not yet, I can't._

…**...**

_8am_

Dannyl banged loudly on Tayend's door.

"Tayend we're going back to Imardin. Today!" He yelled. Tayend glanced up at the ceiling. _It's for the best I know but it means that we will be in our house alone together. I'll be forced to talk about it. We'll be on our own. No one else in the house. Just us two. I'm scared. _The scholar thought.

Dannyl sighed and went downstairs. He looked up as the door opened.

"Is Tayend back yet?" Mayrie asked as she entered.

"Yes he is."

"What's the matter?"

"We're going back to Imardin today. The Guild have called me back. Urgent business." Dannyl explained. Not telling her the complete truth because he knew it was up to Tayend to tell her.

…**...**

Tayend packed his stuff and looked around the bedroom. _So this trip lasted four weeks. Four weeks of complete misery to be completely honest. _He allowed a tear to fall. _I love him but I don't know how much longer our relationship will last. How long will he be able to put up with the fact that I can't bring myself to be touched?_

Dannyl glanced at Tayend as he placed his suitcases onto the carriage. _He's been silent all morning. He's scared that I will bring up what happened to him. _He looked up as the scholar entered the carriage and sat in the corner as far away from his boyfriend as possible. The older man looked out of the window determined not to look at the magician. _What can I do? _Dannyl thought sadly. The magician turned and looked out of the window. _Maybe when we're back in Imardin things will be different. _

…**...**

_Imardin. One day later._

Dannyl watched his boyfriend take his suitcases upstairs and enter the spare bedroom. _We're not __even going to be in the same bedroom in our own house. _The magician looked at the floor. _I've lost him and there's nothing I can do about it._

Tayend walked downstairs and looked at the magician who was sitting on the sofa staring at the coffee table.

"Dannyl?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" The scholar asked, concern etched on his face.

"Yes and shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"I'm fine."  
>"No you're not." The magician looked at his boyfriend, worry tainting his eyes. "You haven't let me touch you since I found you, you slept in a different room to me and just now you went and put your stuff in the spare room. And you expect me to believe that you are alright?" He continued quietly.<p>

"What do you want me to say?" The scholar asked. "Do you want me to say that at night I can't remember what Velend done to me? That I'm not scared that your touch will remind me of the way Velend touched me?" The younger man looked at him sadly.

"I want you to admit that you're not alright."

"Fine. I'm not alright. I'm scared." Tayend looked down at the floor. "I'm scared." He murmured, silently. Tears filling up his eyes. The magician looked at him, his heart torn in two. He got up slowly and walked towards his boyfriend. The scholar glanced up fearfully and took a step back.

"Tayend, I love you." Dannyl said pleadingly. Begging for the scholar to see that he wasn't going to hurt him. Tears fell down the older man's cheeks and he ran into the kitchen. The magician stood in the living room, feeling completely numb. _I don't know how to help him. I can't watch him break like this. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_5pm_

Dannyl sat down in the seat furthest away from Tayend. _If he doesn't want me near him, then I won't. _He peered over at his boyfriend, trying to make it look as though he were deep in his book. _He still looks pale and I can see dark rings around his eyes. _Sighing he went back to reading his book. _There's nothing I can do for him until he opens up and tells me what happened. _

Tayend looked at the words but wasn't really reading them at all. _I know he keeps looking over at me,so why doesn't he just say what he's thinking? Do I want to know what he's thinking? _The scholar glanced up and his eyes locked with his boyfriends. The older man raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"I was just making sure that you're alright." Dannyl explained.

"Don't worry." The scholar smiled. With that the magician got up irritated and started pacing around the room.

"Why shouldn't I worry? I love you and you're hurting and god knows what else." Dannyl said irritated.

"Worrying won't change anything."

"And if it were the other way around would you not worry about me?"

"You know I would." The scholar murmured.

"Then just shut up and let me worry about you!" The magician yelled, irked by Tayend's suffering and asking him not to worry. The older man looked up surprised by his boyfriends outburst, surprise soon turned to anger. Jumping off of his seat he glared up at the man before him.

"And how long do you plan to worry about me for!" He shouted frustrated. "It could be years before I'm alright. Before I can bear your touch. Do you understand!"

"Then why didn't you stay in Elyne, when I came back here?" Dannyl asked fuming. "Why are we still together?" He asked the scholar. Tayend froze. _I can't lose him. _

"What do you want Dannyl?" The scholar whispered.

"I want you to be alright! I want to be able to touch you!" He bellowed. The scholar flinched at the sound of his boyfriends pain, that was more evident in his raised voice.

"I'm not Dannyl! I'm not alright!" He yelled back. "I don't know how long it will be until you can touch me again. I sorry." He said quietly.

"I don't care how long it takes. I just want you to be honest with me."

"Honest how?"

"Tell me exactly what happened." He said in a pleading voice. Tayend looked at him uneasy. _How do I tell him? I know I need to. I have to._

Taking a deep breath, the scholar sat down and looked at his partner unsteadily.

"When I went looking for Mayrie, I went past an alleyway. I thought I saw something. So I went and had a look." He looked at the floor shamefully, knowing that Dannyl was thinking about the time he'd warned him about going down alleyways on his own. "He came up behind me and whacked me on the head." He continued. "When I came two, I was chained to a wall and naked. Velend came in and kept going on about how I supposedly like him. When I yelled at him that I didn't, he punched me." He took another deep breath. The scholar started to shake. "Then he raped me." He looked to his left, tears forming. "The first time." His voice broke and he cried. Dannyl longed to reach out touch him but knew he couldn't.

"I fell asleep and when I woke up again. He came back and had a whip in his hands." He looked at the magician, tears painting his cheeks. "He whipped me and then raped me again." He swallowed. "I fell unconscious and then you found me." He looked steadily at Dannyl as the tears fell freely from his eyes and down his cheeks. The magician reached out his hand but Tayend moved his face away. The magician looked at the floor sadly and brought his hand back to his side.

"Thank you." He murmured and walked into the kitchen. The scholar watched him go and stared at his hands. _The only way I'll ever be alright is if I let him touch me and make love to me. _Tayend looked up, coming to a resolve. _He's going to have to touch me and make love to me even if I'm unwilling. It's the only way I'll ever be able to let him touch me again. I love him so much. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Tayend walked into the kitchen and looked at Dannyl who was kneeling in front of the oven.

"Why don't you just cook using magic?" The scholar asked trying to start a conversation.

"You know full well why I don't Tayend. I only like to use my magic when it is necessary." The magician explained knowing that Tayend was only asking to start a conversation before he actually said what he had truly came to say. The scholar took a deep breath.

"I need you to touch me." He said as steadily as possible. The magician stood up and considered the older man carefully.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes." He replied, lifting his chin up. The magician moved towards his boyfriend and touched his cheek. The scholar flinched and tried to relax against Dannyl's touch.

"You don't want me to touch you." The magician stated. The scholar looked at him fearfully.

"I need you to touch me so that I remember what it's like to be touched lovingly." Tayend pleaded. The taller man breathed in and stroked his boyfriend's cheek assuringly. The older man stared into his lover's eyes carefully. Moving his face forwards he forced himself to kiss the magician. The magician responded gently. Tayend drew back and looked at the taller man.

"I need you to make love to me." He stated, breathing unsteadily. The magician shook his head.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I know you don't want it."  
>"Dannyl please. I need to know what it's like to be touched lovingly." He willed his boyfriend to understand what he wanted. The magician breathed in. <em>I understand, Tayend. I just don't know if I can do it.<em>

"Please?" Tayend begged. Dannyl studied the scholar carefully and kissed him gently. The scholar froze at first but then lent into it and soon they were kissing hungrily. The magician grabbed Tayend's hand carefully and led him upstairs. The younger man laid him on the bed carefully and got on top. He kissed him gently and moved his lips to the scholars neck. Tayend arched his back and pulled off Dannyl's top. The magician took this as a good sign and removed the scholars top gently. Immediately the older man shook and tried to cover himself up. The man above him looked into his eyes, uncertain as to whether he should continue or not.

"I told you to do it. Do it even if I'm unwilling. Please Dannyl." The scholar said shakily. The magician nodded his head slowly unsure. He bent his head down and kissed the man below him gently, moving his hands up and down the scholar's body lightly. He stopped at the waistband to Tayend's trousers and looked at him questioningly. The scholar nodded. Breathing heavily, the magician gradually pulled off the older man's trousers. Tayend shook even more violently. _I don't know if I can let him do this. I need him to do this though. I'm scared. _Dannyl looked at the scholar uncertain. _He clearly doesn't want this so why does he tell me to do it? _

"Tayend I think we should stop." Dannyl said softly.

"No. You need to continue please Dannyl." Tayend begged. The magician sighed and kissed the scholar chest. He slowly moved his lips lower and lower to the older man's groin and stopped.

"Just do it." The scholar said, trying to make it sound like a command but it came out as more of a sob. The younger man breathed in and kissed Tayend gently.

"I know you don't want this."

"How?" Tayend asked shakily.

"One you're shaking and two, you're flaccid." The magician responded sighing. The scholar took a deep breath.

"Well then, get it up for me." He said as steadily as possible. Dannyl frowned.

"Usually, all I have to do is kiss you and it's straight up. I **know **you don't want this."

"Dannyl please. I need to know what it's like to be touched lovingly. I need you to make love to me." He breathed in deeply and looked at the magician determined to show that this is what he truly needed. The younger man breathed in through his nose and pulled off Tayend's boxers. He gently ran his finger along the scholars cock and looked up as he heard the older man swallow loudly. Tears were forming in Tayend's eyes and Dannyl couldn't bear to see them.

"I'm sorry Dannyl. I know this is hard but please just do it." He sobbed loudly. Dannyl moved his right hand up to the scholar's cheek and formed is left hand into a fist around the older man's cock and began to pump gently. Tayend continued to cry but low moans soon started to escape his lips as his penis began to become erect. The magician started to move his hand faster, encouraging his boyfriend to become harder. The scholar arched his back and moaned loudly. Dannyl smiled as the scholars cock became rock hard in his hand. Leaving trails of kisses down Tayend's chest he stopped at the base of the scholars shaft.

"Just do it." The scholar whispered. The magician licked the length of Tayend and enveloped him in his mouth. The older man arched upwards.

"Dannyl!" He moaned loudly. The younger man smiled and gave the scholar as much pleasure as possible. Tayend started to shake again but Dannyl knew that this time it wasn't from fear. Drawing himself away from the scholars cock he pulled his own trousers and boxers off. He stopped before the scholar, allowing the scholar to remember everything about his lovers body. From the shape of his shoulders, to his firm chest, the length of his shaft, the appearance of his buttocks and the contours of his muscular legs. Dannyl's eyes were masked with love and tenderness determined to show the man in front of him that he was not going to hurt him. The scholar locked eyes with the magician and smiled, his eyes full of affection and gratitude.

"I want you to do this Dannyl. I love you." He said steadily sure now that he could handle it. The magician nodded and moved himself slowly into his partner. Tayend bucked his hips trying to bring Dannyl in deeper. The magician chuckled huskily placing his hand gently but firmly on his boyfriend's waist.

"Let me do it." He said tenderly. He started to thrust gently, kissing the scholar's neck and lips gently. They were both moaning and enjoying the feel of each other.

"Dannyl, please go faster." The magician assented to his lovers wishes and moved faster. He breathed heavily as he realised he was getting close.

"Tayend." He moaned out gently, as a wave of pleasure washed over him. The scholar dug his fingers into his lover's arms.

"Dannyl. Oh god Dannyl. I'm going to come." He groaned. The younger man moved faster bringing them both to their climax. Dannyl panted heavily as he came inside his lover. Rolling over he pulled Tayend deeply into his chest. He ran his hand lovingly over the scholars back.

"Tayend, I will always be here, I will always answer every one of your prayers. I will never walk away from you nor will I leave you behind. I promise." Dannyl said love clouding his voice. He kissed the top of his boyfriend's head and pulled him in tighter.

"The promise of a lifetime." Tayend murmured smiling against his lover's chest. They both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, the promise hanging in the air assuring them both that they would always be together.


End file.
